User talk:SoujiroElric
Hi, welcome to Medabots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Metabee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:11, 3 June 2009 hey there! whats up? anyone here? haha. I just joined this morning and Im really looking forward to being here as a team! Hmmm Why did you delete the "Trivia" in the "Crimson King" page?, if is real.--Cat42 16:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : From the edit summary: (The trivia is a nice bit of info, but that should go in a page that compiles the attacks in the game. It'll be saved here meanwhile.) :As in, it saves an archive of every edit, so the info isn't lost. XD We're going to have articles about each type of attack, so it would make more sense to put it there. ~ Kimbles 16:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) If you want we can make more templates for medals in different games, because I think If we make more templates it will see more neat, I think. What do you think? ------ Hey, if you'd like some sprites, just let me know. I have every Medal and Medarot sprite from the first Medarot game for gameboy. Let me know. Thanks. -Duke :Not bad. Please, make yourself an account, make a template (based in the one that's already made) and use it on your user page, to see how it's resulting, kay?--SoujiroElric 02:33, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, didn't see the sprites stuff. Please upload a showoff, then I'll tell you if they are ok or not. Resize them if possible (to make them bigger, that is).--SoujiroElric 02:46, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::We've decided with Kimbles that the sprites should be only 1x in size, we can resize it within the template. Like this: :: ::Also, I've seen the sprites on Spriters Resource. I dunno if they are Duke's or not, but they probably should be in black and white. Also, I'm still working on the separate parts~! --Sanky ~ talk 08:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, that's great then. No problem at all.--SoujiroElric 19:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm not a wiki-er kinda person. I'm more than happy to provide my sprite sets to the Wikia, and from there feel free to butcher/utilize them in any way you see fit. In terms of format and design, the only thing I want to know, is if you're intending on using gifs with transparancy, or if a standard bmp or png sheet is acceptable. As these were ripped for my own resource, I actually have all Medals and Sprites for Medabots 1 in a single file. Also, I have my Medabots "Assembled", as I really have no need for the seperate parts. If ultimately needed, I can go back and edit the parts individually as the Spriters Resource have done. ::::As far as stretching the sprites, my recommendation would be to have a "Zoom" feature scripted, or to leave them at a 1x1 resolution. Many browsers now a days (including internet explorer) soften the edges and blur zoomed images. This is visable on your example above as well. ::::In regards to pallete, for some of the sprites I've just been using some GB tools to view the hex of the roms, and compile the tiles in that method. I have all the Medabot sprites and Medals (and their evoltions) of the first two games. The first game has sprites in the reddish color, much like the SpritersResource, though I am confused on why they're labeled as from Medarot 5 there. Perhaps M5 uses the exact same sprites, I'm unsure for the moment. Medabots 2 though have more colored sprites, much like the GBC Pokemon sprites. In regards to color editing, or making them monochromatic, I personally would believe that people would want to have same colored sprites as the game offers, not the 'edited' version. Yellow Metabee, Blue Cyandog, etc. Or at the very least, offer a second sprite sheet with the originals if you feel the need to greyscale them. Also, for Medarot 1, VBA does insert its own color pallete according to the ROM (for people who owned a GBC, and different sections of the game (all on one screen) are different palletes. Battles for example, are divided into thirds horizontally. This includes each Medal having its own color, which would be sad to see turned into greyscale. On a side note, I can confirm the current Medal listing for Medarot 1/2/R is incorrect. Medarot 1 does not contain the ! Medal, and Medarot 2 contains A-Z, AB, !, ?, the Botro Medal (as the North American games called it), and as well, Medals from Medarot 1 can be traded over. ::::My personal preference would be for someone to leave me their MSN contact, and I can work with that one person directly. MSN or a proper Messageboard have always been my preference. ::::Long post, but I hope some of it helps. Be in touch. - Duke 09/17/09, 11:18am :::::Mine is sankymaster@hotmail.com - add me. SoujiroElric has one, too. By the way, to sign yourself, just type ~~~~, you don't have to write it manually. Sanky ~ talk 20:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm, sounds pretty good. XD Since the Medarot 1 sprites are all the same color, I'd really prefer to leave them greyscale rather than reddish, so that nobody thinks the Medabots are actually red... Medarot 2 uses proper colors in its sprites, so we wouldn't want to monochrome those. *nod* Oddly enough, my copy of Medarot 1 doesn't do the colors when I play it on a GBC or GBA, rather, it defaults to green and red like with normal mono games. D: It makes the overworld and Medarot sprites a nice blue-green, which is the best looking IMO, but I don't know how to recreate it on emulator. :/ I'm pretty sure the colored mode on VBA is only for the Super Gameboy... :::::I think that for the format, a gif with no transparency would be fine. XD I'm wondering though if you plan to keep the sprites the same size, or if you cut off the blank space on smaller ones. D: I'd prefer the former, since consitancy is nice and it'd probably make them easier to deal with on templates... *shrug* :::::Anyway, I'm aware that I left off the Botro medal, but the list I was using didn't include it and I'm still not sure where it's even found... :/ Thank you for the heads up, though. It seems to be "Bottlero" in japanese, which is Robottle spelled wrong, as the geezers you fight in the games always say it. XD ~ Kimbles 21:49, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm posting from my blackberry, but I'll be home from work in a few. Hours. We can discuss the method of images then. I would really encourage one method of loading game images. My suggestion would to just use a full size screenshot of the game of the Medabot, which includes the parts. For reference, see the Peppercat page. This way, it wouldn't be neccesary to worry about sizing, as all GB/GBC would be one size, and GBA. As well. But we can discuss that in more detail. The other benefit of this method, is I could crank out individual gifs in a few hours, with no real difficulty. :::::Regarding the medal list, we might not use them (and change it for something else) so just disregard it.--SoujiroElric 00:03, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ------- I will be online most the evening tonight. Anyone who would like to talk, please MSN me at Da_Duke2000@hotmail.com. We can discuss the formats for the images. Thanks. Da Duke2000 00:40, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Oye, SoujiroElric, MedaA es mi hermano. No me confundas con el. Mensaje para SoujiroElric Oye, SoujiroElric, MedaA es mi hermano. No me confundas con el. Mensaje para SoujiroElric Oye, SoujiroElric, MedaA es mi hermano. No me confundas con el. 201296 :Por favor respondeme en tu Talk Page.--SoujiroElric 21:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Pregunta ¿Por que no puedo poner imagenes de Peppercat de Medabots Infinity? :Porque las fotos de Medabots Infinity son muy grandes. El template se pensó para usar sprites desde Medarot 1 a 5. Hablaré para que puedan cambiarse de tamaño los templates. En cuanto a las fotos en sí, preferiría fotos más limpias, screenshots desde computador si es necesario. Pero, despreocúpense. Uno de nuestros contribuyentes está trabajando para tener todos los sprites e imágenes que sean necesarias de todos los Medabots, así que eso no será problema. Ah, y por favor pon tu firma, escribiendo ~~~~. Otra cosa que necesito que sepan es que hacer muchos stubs pasa a ser un problema. Se le llama "stub" a un artículo muy corto, que no tenga contenido. Nosotros necesitamos en este momento contenido, no artículos en blanco o con casi nada de información o una corta introducción y ya. Si ustedes tienen Medabots Infinity, les propongo lo siguiente: Mandenme todos los estados de 1 solo medabot y yo haré un template de partes para ese juego. Por último, si no conocen un dato, déjenlo en blanco pero no borren el campo. Esto es para saber qué cosas faltan y poder añadirlos de manera más fácil más adelante.--SoujiroElric 21:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Improve Oye, por favor cada vez que modifico una página web siempre pones un "Improve". Deja de poner eso. :No lo dejaré de hacer. Soy administrador de esta wiki y tengo todo el derecho. Si piensas que un artículo no necesita ser mejorado, pon un mensaje en el Talk Page de dicha página (en inglés si es posible). Cuando un artículo alcance un nivel de información que sea decente, quítalo.--SoujiroElric 21:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I also added Bayonet's sketch on his article, but I don't know how to resize it on that template @~@ Nuevo Template ¿Puedes crear un Template de partes para Medabots Infinity? :Sólo si me das todas las estadísticas de un medabot (es decir, HP, compatibilidades, etc etc). Hazlo por acá. (Y NO OLVIDES DE FIRMAR TUS COMENTARIOS!!)--SoujiroElric 22:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Las estadisticas son: Head code, Head name, Head name j, head skill, head armor, head power, head chain reaction, head use, head charge, head radiation, head proximity, head remoteness, head number, head action, head descript, right code, right name, right name j, right skill, right armor, right power, right chain reaction, right charge, right radiation, right proximity, right remoteness, right number, right action, right descript, left code, left name, left name j, left skill, left armor, left power, left chain reaction, left charge, left radiation, left proximity, left remoteness, left number, left action, left descript, leg code, leg name, leg name j, leg type, leg descript, leg armor, leg propulsion, leg defense, leg proximity, leg remoteness, leg number. -- 20:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) El que escribió las estadisticas fui yo, solo que me olvide de registrarme. --201296 21:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Pregunta, estados de chain reaction? Pero eso no es un "tiene o no tiene"? O tiene algún numero en especial?--SoujiroElric 21:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, y como es lo de compatibilidades? Mira, para hacerlo mejor... dame todas las estadisticas de un medabot, tal como salgan en el juego... Me puedo guiar con eso.--SoujiroElric 21:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) FOSSILKAT Head: Armor: 55 FSL-01 Power: 33 Chain reaction: - Use: 7 Charge: 44 Radiation: 90 Proximity: Yes Remoteness: - Number: 1 Bug/Strike A Strike attack that gives enemies a status effect to lower their abilities. Right Arm: Armor: 30 FSL-02 Power: 8 Chain reaction: - Charge: 14 Radiation: 40 Proximity: Yes Remoteness: - Number: 1 Sword/Strike A wide range strike attack. The range of attack gets wider as "Strike" levels up on a Medal. Left Arm: Armor: 40 FSL-03 Power: 15 Chain reaction: Yes Charge: 58 Radiation: 72 Proximity: - Remoteness: Yes Number: 1 Napalm/Shoot A powerful shooting attack that damages a target and everything around it. Legs: Armor: 25 FSL-04 Propulsion: 5 Defense: 7 Proximity: 96 Remoteness: 102 Number: 1 Air Can fly without running into small objects. Move at high speed through the air. --201296 23:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Eso mismo quería. En cualquier momento hago un template para las partes.--SoujiroElric 00:40, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Medarot Navi I'm going to be filling out more data on the "Type" of medarots from this game. (i.e. Metabee's type is "Kabutomushi" or "Rhinoceros Beetle") However, these are not guesses, they are taken from a Japanese Medarot wiki, so they're probably as close to official as we're gonna get. ^^; Also, I have access to sprites for all the Medarots in Navi, as well. However, I am not the ripper. If I were to get permission from the original ripper of the sprites, and also change them into a more useable format (right now they're all contained in six very large image files), could we make use of those? DokujaOh 02:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :If you can do so, could you please post a list in the forums so we can check it before filling them? By the way, we know "Kabutomushi" stands for "Rhinoceros Beetle", however, some medabots are "Herakuresuookabutomushi", or "Hercules Beetle", which we decided to shorten to just "Beetle" for the kabutomushi ones. Anyways, could you post it? :Regarding the Medarot Navi sprites, yes, if you get the permission please upload the images.--SoujiroElric 02:19, October 29, 2009 (UTC) By the way, how do you make it so katakana and the like don't appear in a tinier font in info boxes? My entries just started doing that a while ago, and I don't know why or how to turn it off. DokujaOh 05:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Where exactly in the infoboxes? I don't see any changes.--SoujiroElric 18:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Nuevos Sprites ¿Puedes conseguir sprites de Medarot R y Medabots Infinity? --201296 22:56, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :No porque ese juego no usa sprites. Es probable que no usemos los modelos de esos juegos.--SoujiroElric 23:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ¿Te acuerdas las fotos de Medabots Infinity que borraste? ¿Puedes conseguir esas mismas pero mejores y mas nitidas?--201296 01:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :No puedo. Insisto, no usaremos imágenes 3D a menos que sea necesario, y si es así las podemos sacar de Medarot R.--SoujiroElric 15:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Los "Zodiac type Medarots" solo aparecen en Medarot R. Así que no puedes agregar Medabots de Medarot Navi. Yo conozco los Zodiac type Medabots y sé cuando los voy a agregar. :¿Y me dirás que los 13 del zodiaco de Medarot Navi no son del zodiaco? ¿Y me dirás que los otros 12 medarots del zodiaco occidental que aparecen en R no son del zodiaco? Lo otro, necesito saber de dónde aparece esa denominación.--SoujiroElric 22:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Estos son los 12 Medarots zodiacales de Medarot R: デリーマウス メニーミルク スプライトゥス ボーパルラビット シーガル メデゥザード アイアンホース フェイニット ハヌマンキー ホークダカー メイパピー ボアブースター En romaji seria asi: Delhi Mouse Menimiruku Supuraitousu Boparurabbito Segal Meduzado Iron Horse Feinitto Hanumanki Hokudaka Meipapi Boabuusutaa --201296 23:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Eso no es un argumento. Me refiero a que si hay alguna denominación dentro del juego que se refiera explícitamente a esos medarots. Si no la hay no puedes forzar a que sean sólo los del zodiaco chino.--SoujiroElric 23:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Estos son los 12 Medarots zodiacales de Medarot R: デリーマウス, メニーミルク, スプライトゥス, ボーパルラビット, シーガル, メデゥザード, アイアンホース, フェイニット, ハヌマンキー, ホークダカー, メイパピー, ボアブースター. En romaji seria asi: Delhi Mouse, Menimiruku, Supuraitousu, Boparurabbito, Segal, Meduzado, Iron Horse, Feinitto, Hanumanki, Hokudaka, Meipapi, Boabuusutaa. --201296 23:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) En la web: http://www7.atwiki.jp/medadictionary/pages/1355.html , busca una tabla donde digan los medarots zodiacales. Pero si no lo entiendes traducelo y listo.--201296 23:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC)